paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adina
Adina is a first gen pup than belongs to Mirathenastything, adopted from Icetiger101. Do not use without her permission. Adina is an Azawakh, which means she is tall and slim. She is light brown in color and has green eyes. She has white paws and chest. She also has white freckles on her right cheek. When she starts working with the PAW Patrol, she gets an orange collar. Adina is a very adventurous and energetic pup. She cannot imagine her live without movement, and is always ready to have some fun. She never fight back if she's attacked by bullies, but instead joke away and forget it. She doesn't have depressions or mood breakdowns, thinking that it's much better to enjoy live that just cry. She is also quite a tomboy, unconcered with appearences. She only chooses a friend(whom she has loads of) if being to this human or pup feels right. Adina doesn't really remember events from her fast. She was born in Mexico, but her owners soon moved to Africa to study a spieces of a lizard. Adina quickly accepted her new home, and was even used to the constant heat and general lack of food and water. She grew up without any dogs to communicate, with only her owners as company. Several months before she got to know Ryder and his team, Adina discovered her owners left, leaving her to survive alone. Because of her attitude, however, she did not pay attention to the betrayal but somehow started to feel more lonely every day. She met Ryder when he and Valya got lost in a sandstorm without any kind of navigation at hand. The pup managed to lead them out to the PAW Patroller. She got accepted to the team, and after they went back to Adventure Bay, a boy, Hajime, offered to adopt her. Adina agreed, though she rarely stays at her real home currently, spending most of her time as a full-time PAW Patrol pup at the lookout. Adina is the PAW Patrol's desert rescue pup. She doesn't live at the lookout though, but instead with a boy in Daisyville. Uniform: Adina wears a sandy brown colored suit with a pocket on each side, with no belt. She also wears a sunhat with the PAW Patrol symbol on it. Badge: Adina's badge features a sun and a dune on it, with the blue sky as a background. Pup-Pack tools: *A tracking device similar to a GPS, but with the ability to see if someone follows a trail *Several bottles of water(guess for what) *Also a small spade for digging something out of the sand. Catchphrases: "I'm not afraid of droughts and sands!" "Ready to dash through the dunes!" "Adina's on the job!" Crush: Kai Random *She is named after a Bashkire girl who I was good friends with. *She was born in Mexico, despite not having the accent and everything. *She is good friends with Skye and Rubble, as well as Skye's sister Haze. Adina and Haze share the love for travelling and adventures. *When Adina was young, she used to spook human kids by hopping and barking and them. She got out of the bad habit later, though. *Her nicknames include Adi, Dee and Didi. *She is slightly older than the main PP pups(that's why she's placed in the teenager category). *She is afraid of drowning. Not all water, as Rocky, but just drowning in the water(she cannot swim) She never learnt to swim as a pup when she lived in Mexico, and then in Africa, so she doesn't take part in water activities generally. *She doesn't like French Fries and pizzaz at all. *As well as Tracker, she is not too good at snowboadring, constantly crashing into everything. *When she is an adult, she moves to the lookout permanently, since her owner, Hajime, migrates back to his country, Japan. *Her vecicle looks a bit like a jeep, but is not one(must draw it someday) Asking: Do you like her? Yeah! A bit(explain why) Erm...can't decide Why do you like her then? She is the only PAW Patrol member amongst your OCs I like her design Her personality is great! Other(specify in comments) Azawakh .jpeg|Original drawing by Icy. :) Baby Adina.jpg|Adi as a baby <3 Love this quick little doodle. ChibiDidi.jpg|Adina as a chibi Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Azawakh Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Happy pups Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Category:Mayverse Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:StacyMystery's OCs